Les Misérables
by Dark Side's Cookies
Summary: A modern AU twist, Les Miserables is set in present day New Orleans. Even though Valjean and Fantine are married in this story, the main pairing will be Valjean/Javert. Will also have a triangle with teens Cosette/Marius/Eponine. See preface for more information. Warning: SLASH! Do not read if you don't like. No flaming! Please Read and Review!
1. Prefice

Set in New Orleans, present day. Based off 2012 cast.

Jean Valjean- Jack Leblanc, 42

Fauntine- Pauline Leblanc, 36

Javert- Jax, 47

Cosette- Corynn, 16

Eponine- Evalyn, 16

Gavroche- Gavin, 7

Marius- Markus, 18

Candace Montier- 28 (Michelle Williams is who I picture when writing)

(More to come as story progresses)

Author's Note: I hate author's notes, but I feel the need to add... I know with the name changes, it might be a bit obscure, but it's a very good story even so far, and things that will happen to come are going to be good as well. As of chapter 5, Heart Full of Love, there has been no sex. Chapter 6 may change that. For updates on this story, please refer back to this preface. Character list may evolve, other aspects of the story may be added. Thank you everyone for reading so far! I hope you will continue. And please review or drop me a PM if you're enjoying the story! I love speaking with my readers!


	2. Thank You, Father Francis

Jack Leblanc sat in the church priest's chambers waiting for him. Father Francis Myriel was finishing up with his followers at this evening's service. Jack was at the end of his rope. He had worked from home today because Gavin had stayed home sick from school. It was always easier for Jack to stay home than it was for Pauline, his wife.

Jack never had children of his own. When he had met Pauline, Corynn was six years of age and Pauline wasn't even 26. They got married two years later. Not long after they were married, Jack told her he wanted to have children, but Pauline told him she was unable to carry anymore children to term. She had had complications giving birth to Corryn, but she still wanted to try.

Six years of trying and nothing. But Corynn wasn't the only child they had. They had been married five years when Jack's widowed sister had been killed in a tragic accident. Jack had been her children's godfather and the two children came to live with Jack and his small family. Evalyn, the oldest, was the same age as Corynn and the two became fast friends. The younger child, Gavin, was barely two years old.

They were a happy family, the five of them, even though they couldn't conceive their own child. They were still happy and loved each other more than anything. And Jack was sure they would always be. At least until he got the call from Pauline's doctor at home today.

_"We got the results from your wife's tests today..." _

Tests? What tests? He had no idea what she would be getting tested for. One test, maybe pregnancy. But multiple tests... he had no clue. And she hadn't told him anything about it. And that's why Jack had come to see his friend. Jack really felt like Frannie was the only one he could talk about this. Frannie knew everything Jack and Pauline have been through till now and he would never burden his children with this.

He looked up as Father Francis came into the room. "I am sorry, my friend. But I could not get away sooner." He shut the door and turned to the younger friend, stopping when he saw his slumped, heavy shoulders. "What is it, Jacques?" Francis was the only one who ever called Jack by his birth name, and was most likely the only one who really knew it as well. Walking over to him, Francis placed his hands on his back. "What heavy sorrows burden you so, my brother?"

Jack shook his head, leaning back in the Queen Anne chair he was sitting in. "Pauline is sick, Frannie." He ran his hands over his face, inhaling deeply. "The doctor called the house today while she was at work. I had no idea."

It didn't surprise Father Francis that Pauline would keep such a thing from Jacques. He didn't know the missus that well, having only met her a few times, but with everything the Father knew about her, that she had kept the truth of her ability to carry children to term from him for several years was enough for him not to trust the woman completely, and he was a very understanding man.

Pulling the matching chair closer to Jacques from the other side of the matching table, Father Francis sat beside his friend. "Could it have anything to do with your conception issues?"

"No," Jack shook his head. "No, we stopped trying a long time ago, Frannie. I can't even tell you the last time I've been with my wife."

Francis nodded his head. He could remember the last time Jacques had been in here lamenting to him. It had been almost five months to the day, and that was more than a few months back. Francis knew his friend quite well. He didn't complain to anyone. No one in the world thought Jacques Leblanc had a care in the world. He wouldn't dream of burdening his children with his problems or let his wife know that he is at all weak in her eyes. It wasn't so much of a pride thing as it was he was a very good man, he was a very good Samaritan. Francis knew it, and welcomed his burdens with open arms. There wasn't anything about this man that Father Francis didn't know, even the things that he would not say outright, but even the things Jacques left unsaid.

"Perhaps you need to get away from everything, take a moment to relax."

"No, Frannie," Jack shook his head again. "I cannot."

Jack Leblanc was the mayor of New Orleans. There was no way he would be able to take any time off. Sure, he could take a day here or there and do things from home, always connected to his assistant and the city manager by phone, but there was no way he could really get out of the city at this time. Time was set apart for that, and even though he'd had to stay around time last time his vacation came around, it was still several months before he'd be able to take time away from New Orleans again in the near future.

"I know, Jacques, and I understand. But no," he stood, walking over to his large wooden mahogany desk, "I'm thinking about just for the rest of the night. Tomorrow is Sunday. You can sleep in." He glanced up at Jacques for a moment pausing in mid-scribble. "And it's not as though I expect to see you in my pews in the morning."

Shaking his head, Jack stood from the seat to walk over to the priest. He never did give up on saving his soul. _"You are my brother, Jacques,"_ Frannie told him repeatedly. _"And you are God's son. His doors are always open to you." _It wasn't as though Jack didn't believe in God nor that he wasn't a spiritual person, but religion and Jack Leblanc just weren't a good fit.

Handing Jacques the tiny note paper Francis had scratched an address on to Jacques, he smiled. "Ask for Jax. He'll be on stage, but he'll be able to sit with you between sets and the two of you can get to know each other after he wraps up for the night. He's a good friend of mine."

Jack took the paper from him, looking up at Frannie. The man of God had friends in all walks of life. "Who is this Jax?"

"He's just a good friend. Trust me. You'll like him. You need a night out just to relax. He can help you."

Jack narrowed his eyes on his friend, but he'd never doubt anything he would say. If Francis said he would help him relax, then he would. "Thank you, Frannie."

Francis lifted his hand, placing his hand on the younger man's back. "Go in peace, my brother."

Jack nodded his head and patted his friend's back as well before leaving the church. He drove through the city streets toward the address Frannie had jotted down for him. He knew the area, but he couldn't quite figure out where he was going exactly, not until he pulled up in front of the little lounge. He knew Francis wouldn't send him any place unbecoming of the city's mayor, so he walked into the establishment head held high.

He was greeted at the door by a brunette wearing a black shirt with _La Révolutionnaire_ written in red across the front. "Good evening, Mr. Mayor. Would you like me to show you to a seat?"

Jack knew a lot of people in New Orleans, but even if he knew a thousand people, there were always a thousand more who knew him even if he didn't know them. He still treated everyone as his friend anyhow.

"Yes. Near the stage, maybe?"

The brunette nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

She lead him down the stairs into the main area of the lounge toward the front of of the stage. Pulling out a seat at the front of the floor, she smiled at him. Smiling in return, Jack took a seat.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Jack looked up at her, settling in the seat. "Yes. White Russian please."

"Of course."

"Before you go?" he stopped her from leaving to get his drink. "Which is Jax?"

The brunette smiled, nodding her head to the man singing lead and playing the guitar. "That's Jax, Mr. Mayor."

"Thank you."

She smiled and left the mayor at his table. Jack looked up at the man. He was a husky man, his wavy hair flopped on his head as he rocked to the music he and his band were playing. Jack relaxed a little more and watched the man as he stood there in front of him. He had an amazing voice. He was well built, strong. He had a finely-trimmed beard and mustache. It looked good on him. The way he held the guitar, the way his fingers plucked and threaded the strings was so deft, Jack sat mesmerised watching him.

Jax finished a set and told the lounge to sit back and strike up a conversation with someone until the band returns. He walked off the side of the stage, heading over to the bar. The brunette had a drink ready for him. Lifting the drink to his lips, he thanked her. The cool liquid slid down his throat and he smiled at her.

"Who's the patron of honor, Candace?"

The brunette smiled. The table front and center was always reserved for celebrities or anyone of great importance.

"Mayor Leblanc. He asked about you."

Jax turned his head back toward the mayor, nodding his head thoughtfully. "Thank you."

Turning, he walked around the railing separating the upper and lower lounge, walking down the stairs to the main floor. Coming up beside him, Jax held his hand up to the mayor.

"Mr. Mayor, I'm Jax. Welcome to La Révolutionnaire."

Jax offered him his hand as Jack stood up to shake his hand. Their hands slid together and Jack's assumption they were firm yet yielding was confirmed. He swallowed at the weird sensation from the simple act.

"Please, call me Jack. Do you have a minute to join me?"

Jax nodded his head. "Of course. I do have a few minutes between sets." The two men sat at the table and Jax sat his beverage on the table across from Jack's. "Is this an official visit?"

Jack let out a soft breath. "Oh, no! Nothing like that! We have a mutual friend. Francis Myriel. He suggested I stop in and meet you."

"Ah, Father Francis! How is that old man?"

Jack smiled, nodding his head. "He's good. Pious as ever."

"Good old Father Francis!" He reminisced for a moment before smiling more directly at the mayor and not the memories. "He sent you here to enjoy the music?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. He thought I could use it. He was right. You play like nothing I've ever heard. I've never heard anything like your singing."

Jax graciously took his compliment, even if his chest was swelling with pride and ... another kind of warmth, but one he couldn't or wouldn't dwell on. This man was the mayor after all.

"Listen, I have one more set and then I'm finished for the night. Would you be able to stay around?"

Jack nodded. "I'll be here."

Jax stood, inhaling slightly. "Would you mind if I left my drink here with you?"

"Of course not."

Jax nodded and made his exit. He needed a breath of fresh air. Stepping out into the cool air in the alleyway off the side of the lounge, Jax quickly pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Lighting one, he placed the stick in his lips and took a long drag. There was no way Father Myriel would send the Mayor to meet him for any other reason than to just listen to his music. He'd tried to set him up before, being very understanding about Jax's struggles and instead of shunning him like everyone else in his life had, Father Francis accepted it and did his best to support him, that even meant the occasional hook up.

It wasn't as though Father Francis expected Jax to sleep with everyone he sent his way, but he didn't want Jax to be alone and simply sent them for companionship. He knew the man didn't have a mean bone in his body, but sending someone as good looking as Mayor Leblanc his way was almost a cruel joke. He knew the old man meant well, but Jax knew it had only been for the man's relaxation or even just to give Jax someone to spend some time with. If it was the latter, that was still cruel.

After a few long puffs, Jax put the cigarette out on the side of the building before heading back in. He felt nervous as the mayor sat at the preferred table. It wasn't as though he hadn't had celebrities and other famous people had sat in his lounge on countless occasions, but he could never remember being so attracted to a man he couldn't be with in that way. It made him want him even more. But Jax was a grown man. He could sit in the same room with someone he was attracted to. Then why did it seem as though Mayor Leblanc was eying him like a piece of meat. It had to be Jax's imagination.

He thought that maybe he could get the mayor's eyes off of him for a moment if he were to let the audience know he was there with them tonight. He only had a few songs left for the night, and he usually announced the celebrity's presence there with them at some point in the night, he'd just been too distracted to do it before this point in the night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have special treat tonight," he really hadn't meant to begin the introduction that way, but it had come out anyway. "Mayor Jack Leblanc is our special guest this evening." Everyone started to applaud. "Stand up, Mr. Mayor."

Jack was certain he was actually embarrassed, especially considering he had barely even noticed what Jax was actually saying until he asked him to stand up. He was too caught up in his performance. He couldn't explain it, but it was as though he were under a spell by Jax himself. It was something he didn't understand, but he did his best to gather his composure and stand up to wave to everyone.

"We're always very welcoming to celebrities here at Le Révolutionnaire. especially when they are local celebrities as important as Mayor Leblanc."

Everyone in New Orleans and the surrounding areas knew Mayor Leblanc was a good man. He was a charitable man, and that didn't only extend to public charities. He volunteered at soup kitchen, homeless shelters, halfway houses, he even took time to visit the sick in the hospitals. But beyond that, Mayor Leblanc would give anyone the shirt off his back, literally, no questions asked, and everyone knew that. Jax hadn't realized that this good man was so good looking either.

_'Damnit!' he scolded himself. 'Stop thinking like that!'_

Jack sat down and looked back at Jax, lifting his glass in salute to the singer. Jax felt a tingle travel up and down his spine and he nodded before turning back to his band and starting them in the next song. After his set was over, he said his farewells to them and sat back at the mayor's table.

"The server brought you a new drink," Jack told him as he sat down, picking up the glass.

"Candace always makes sure I have a fresh drink waiting for me. I usually take it at the bar," Jax remarked. Then again, I don't usually have someone invite me to sit with them," _'at least not any I care to join,'_ he added silently to himself as he took a drink.

"You really do have an amazing band," Jack said, trying to take the attention off of him. "I'm glad Frannie suggested I come here tonight. It was definitely needed."

Jax smiled, nodding his head. "I'm glad you came tonight. No Missus though?"

Jack had done his best not to think about Pauline all night, but why he was really here came crashing back down on him. "Not really looking to go home tonight. Not looking forward to seeing her right now."

Jax could practically feel the pain radiating off of him. "So that's why Father Francis really sent you. My music has an uplifting power. He says it's because of my upbringing in the church, singing in the church choir for several years. He says my voice is magical." He wasn't sure he believed that, but Father Francis did and so did everyone who listened to him. He wasn't going to be contrary though.

"It is, very magical. I had forgotten all about why I was here to begin with."

"Listen," Jax said, reaching out and covering the mayor's hand over his glass with his own. "I own this place. You can stay here as long as we want. We're a café during the day. I can make us some dinner, if you're hungry."

Jack looked over at the musician, smiling. "I would like that, thank you."


	3. Silent and Sure

Jack pulled into the garage at almost five in the morning. He was glad it was Sunday. He didn't want to do any work today. Of course, there was always the occasional act of duty that arose on any given Sunday, but he really didn't have to work. He wanted to take a long hot shower and then crawl in bed. Strike that. He wasn't going to climb into bed with his wife, not when he remembered the reason why he had been avoiding her.

Once Evalee got home from her school activity yesterday, he had asked her if she would watch her brother until her mother got home. That was when he went to see Frannie. He had really needed to vent, and he was grateful Francis was so understanding. He was also grateful he had sent him to meet Jax.

Jack had never seen a man like him. He'd never seen anyone play like him. He felt the music he was playing. It was as though the music was a part of him. And the man was the same off the stage. He was like a ray of light bursting to get out. Jack could feel that light trying to break it's way through his exterior. He liked the feeling. He liked spending time with Jax.

* * *

The two of them had retreated into the kitchen after the place had cleared out, leaving only the two of them in the entire building. Jax's magic wasn't restricted to the stage either. He was as skilled in the kitchen. Jack had never seen anyone work so deftly and with such gusto as Jax did. And when Jack took the first bite, he was sure there was a celebration in his mouth. His taste buds had never experienced anything so spectacular in his life.

They first talked about how long each of them had known Father Francis. They shared how they met him. Jax could barely remember.

"My mother had left me at the church when I was a small infant. Father Francis took me in and cared for me. He did everything he could to keep me out of the system. The church sponsored me and I lived my life for the lord."

Jack didn't understand how anyone outside of a priest or anything like that could be so devoted to the church.

"Why aren't you a priest or anything like that now?"

"Father Francis always knew that was not my calling. When I came to him and told him I wanted to join the force, he told me to follow my heart. So, I became a police officer. It was all I had ever wanted. And I was good at it."

Jack nodded his head, wishing he had known what he wanted to do with his life all along. All he knew was that he wanted to help people... at least that was after he'd met Francis. Jack had been lost. His sister had practically raised him herself, even though she had only been fourteen herself when their parents had died. They had gone to live with their mother's sister, but she didn't really watch over them. She was only there when child services came to check on things. Beyond that, Jack and his sister were on their own. His sister had done everything for him, so when her children were born, he swore to her he would always take care of all of them. And now he was raising them as his own.

"But you're no longer a cop." It wasn't a question, really. He knew most of the officers on the force, and he'd never met him. By now, Jax would have at least worked his way far enough in the ranks he'd be vying for Captain, if not Commissioner. But Jack was sure he'd never met Jax until tonight.

Jax hesitated, why, Jack had no clue. "Things changed in my personal life and I had to be released from my call of duty."

"Well, your music is truly beautiful."

Jax felt the warmth from earlier course through his body. He was so completely attracted to this man, and to have him praise his talent like this, it turned him on even more.

"Wine?" he asked, standing to get a bottle.

Jack held up his hand, reluctantly shaking his head. "No. I'm going to need to drive home tonight." It wasn't as though he was looking forward to going home, but the least he could do was be able to drive out of here and not be drunk off his ass when he did it. He could see the headlines. _Mayor caught driving drunk_. He couldn't have that kind of publicity.

They sat and talked a while longer, about his music, about his food, just getting to know each other. If Jack hadn't noticed the time on the clock above the sink, they would have sat talking all night.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Jack said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he stood on the curb next to his car. He didn't want to leave.

Jax didn't want him to leave either. He knew the mannerisms. Jack was stalling. If only Jax could invite him to stay. If only he could take him upstairs to his loft and... But this was the mayor. He was a married man. He wasn't a gay man. And even if he was, he was in the public eye and he couldn't afford a scandal. Jax wouldn't bring that on him for the life of him.

"I know you're a busy man," he said, his hands stuffed hin his pockets, doing his best to keep them there, because he knew if he didn't, he'd want to touch him, "but you can come by anytime. I'm not the only one who plays here, but I'm always here. Oh!" He pulled a business card out of his pocket, handing it over to Jack. It had nothing but _La Révolutionnaire_ written in red script on the front, and his contact information in red on the back. "That's my business card. It's got my cell number on it. Like I said, I'm always here, but occasionally I'm not. You can call me."

Jack took the card and his fingers brushed across his, sending a bolt of energy searing between the two of them. He couldn't say why, but did his best to ignore it, swallowing and nodding his head. "Thank you, Jax. I will."

He offered his hand to shake and Jax took it. For a moment, the men froze, looking at each other. Jack really had no idea what he was feeling, and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to end, but he knew he had to go. Shaking Jax's hand firmly, he reluctantly withdrew his hand and stepped off the curb.

"I will call you."

Jax watched as the mayor drove away. He cursed himself for allowing these feelings. He couldn't ever remember being so completely attracted to anyone in his life. It wasn't just because he was extremely good looking- he was fucking hot- but there was so much more to Jack Leblanc than good looks. His reputation had proceeded him, but not only was he nice, he was a fun guy to hang out with. He had a wonderful sense of humor. His laugh... it filled Jax's soul with a warmth he was sure he'd never known. And when they touched... Lord, help him, he felt the metaphorical sparks between them. Oh, what would it be like to kiss him? He could imagine the fireworks.

* * *

Jack stood in the guest shower letting the water run over him. His eyes were closed as he stood with his head leaning against the shower wall. He finally knew what it was he was feeling toward Jax, but he couldn't explain it. He was lusting after him. He'd never lusted after a single soul in his life. Yes, he found people attractive, but he never once felt this extreme sexual pull toward someone, let alone a man.

Jack knew he wasn't gay, but then what were these feelings he had running through his head and his body. It wasn't just physical, he knew that. The thought of him didn't just bring his shaft to life, but it brought his soul to life. He couldn't explain it. He'd never even felt this way about Pauline, and that alone made his heart sink. He loved Pauline, he did. She was his wife, but she had never once elicited these types of feelings from him. It was unexplainable, but it was true. Jack was falling for another man.

He didn't know what he was going to do about it. Even if he was able to be open about his feelings, he was sure Jax wouldn't appreciate it. Jack was sure there was something between Jax and his employee Candace. It annoyed him, but he was jealous of them. He wanted to be the one Jax looked at with his mesmerizing blue eyes. He wanted to be the one he hugged so warmly.

Jack felt his shaft lurch up, thinking about Jax's arms around him. He couldn't help but imagine what the man would feel like, his naked body pressed against his. Jack had never before imagined a man in a sexual light, but right now, he couldn't remember ever being this turned on just thinking about someone.

He allowed himself this moment. He allowed himself to get off with just the thought of Jax and the stroke of his hand. It felt so good. As he shot his warm release into the running water, he thought about how good it would be to cum with Jax there with him. After letting his body relax a bit, he finished his shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around him. He walked into the guest room and dried off his body before laying down in the bed to get some sleep. He realized he couldn't wait to see Jax again, even if he was feeling the way he was feeling and would never be able to tell him. This was his secret he would keep... He wondered if he'd even be able to tell Father Francis.

* * *

Jax laid in bed unable to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the man who had sat with him most of the night and driven off into the darkness. He had wanted nothing more than to invite him to come up here with him and spend the night with him, but there was no way he could have done that. He had a wife waiting for him at home. He was a political figure for the love of the Lord. Even if Jack himself had wanted to, he wouldn't have. He had a duty to the people of this city, to the office he held, to hold a higher standard than to go to bed with a man on the night that they meet.

Sighing, Jax threw the covers off of his body and walked toward the stairs beside the doors to the balcony out his bedroom. The stairs led up to the roof, the place where Jax found the most peace. The sun was about to rise in the distance and Jax knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. It was just a few hours before church services. There had been a time in his life when he had lost everything that he didn't want a thing to do with the church, but by the time he was ready to return to Father Francis, the priest told him that he would always be welcome with God, despite his worldly afflictions.

He could try to sleep, but it would be useless. The stars in the western sky were starting to fade. They were one of the one things in this life that he could look to and always feel at peace with. Inhaling deeply, he held his face up to the western sky, eyes closed, letting his body relax.

_Stars  
In your multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night  
Keeping watch in the night_

_You know your place in the sky_  
_You hold your course and your aim_  
_And each in your season_  
_Returns and returns_  
_And is always the same..._

Jax knew he'd have to settle for a friendship with the mayor. There's nothing else he could hope for. Besides, even though J. Edgar Hoover had been in love with Clyde Tolson, the two had never publicly come out with their relationship, Jax realized he could do the same. Not that he would ever tell Jack the way he felt, and he was sure he was getting ahead of himself to even think that they would have a relationship at all. But then again, he knew Jack Leblanc was a sincere man. If he said something, he did it. Jax was sure they would be friends, and he would settle for that. He would be happy with that.

The sun was rising higher in the east and Jax decided he'd go back downstairs and at least try to take a cat nap before he had to get up for church in a few hours. He'd need some bit of rest. Coming back into his room, he texted Candace and asked her to make sure he was awake in time to eat before church and then crawled under the covers again. He closed his eyes and turned into the pillow, smiling to himself. He was happy. It was the first time in a long time he could actually say that and mean it. He couldn't wait until the mayor called him. He couldn't wait to hear his voice again. Sighing contently, Jax let his tired body succumb to sleep.


	4. Follow Your Heart

Candace Montier walked into the bedroom of the loft above the cafe. She'd opened a few hours ago and it had finally calmed down a little bit, so she left a be back soon sign on the bar and headed upstairs to wake up her employer. The sun was shining brightly, if even indirectly, through the doors and windows on the south wall. How he can sleep with the sun shining in was beyond her.

Walking over to the bed, she reached out and gripped his bare shoulder, giving him a firm shake. He was a heavy sleeper. If she were to just speak or even lightly shake him, he wouldn't wake up. She had to give him a good shake to get him to wake up. Groaning, he pulled the pillow over his head.

"Another five minutes!"

She smiled, shook her head and pulled the pillow away from him, hitting him hard on the ass with it. "You're going to be late for church, Jax."

He jumped, sitting up on the bed and glaring over at her, grumbling only slightly.

"Come on, old man. You know you'll be in a pisspoor mood all day long if you don't get up and get yourself down to that church."

Jax knew she was right about that. He didn't like missing services. It didn't matter what day of the week it was. He wanted to go. If for no other reason than to see Father Francis himself. Father Francis had promised him that he would always be welcome in the house of the Lord, and even if he felt the judging glances from everyone around him, he continued to go. Father Francis assured him that no one knew of his sexual affiliation and no one ever would unless Jax told them himself, which Jax never would.

Jax grumbled and pushed himself off the bed. "Merci, Candace. Breakfast?"

She smiled, walking to the door as he headed to the door of his bathroom. "It will be ready when you come downstairs."

Jax nodded and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and shedding his boxer briefs before stepping into the shower. Turning on the water, he shivered slightly as the water regulated before burning down onto his skin. The drastic temperature change was enough of a jolt to his system to wake him up fully. Quickly showering, he decided not to spend much time. Having not looked at the time, he didn't know exactly how much time he had before services began. He turned off the water after finishing and reached out, grabbing his towel and drying off before walking out to the bedroom to get dressed.

He was downstairs no more than ten minutes later, ready to go. Candace had his breakfast and coffee waiting for him at his table. Taking a seat, he sat in the corner booth, looking over at the stage where Jack Leblanc had sat watching his show last night. He could see his hazel eyes looking up at him just as if he were standing up there on the stage right now. Then after the place was closed and it was just the two of them in the kitchen, he could remember all the different colors, the blue, the green, the brown, a color he couldn't quite describe, looking at him across the table. He felt like a schoolgirl blushing just thinking about the way he had looked at him, but he couldn't help the way he felt and he wasn't going to.

Finishing his breakfast, he took his dishes to Candace and thanked her. "I'll be a while at church today, Candace. I'd like to speak to Father Francis for a while, one on one. You can hold down the fort?"

Candace nodded. "Of course, Jax. Tell the Father I said hi."

Jax scoffed slightly. "Oh, sure! And you know exactly what he'll say..."

They both continued in unison, "Tell her to tell me herself."

Candace smiled, shaking her head. "Just tell him hi."

"Ouai, ouai."

Candace shrugged off his '_yeah, yeah'_ and turned to walk into the kitchen with his dishes to wash. "Have a nice day, Jax."

Jax gave a short laugh and turned to leave, heading to the back of the joint to the back door to the detached garage in the back of the alley where Jax's motorcycle was parked. He lifted the door and walked into the ride, sliding on the back and kickstarting the engine. Next to his music, the hum of his bike's engine was one of his favorite sounds. He wheeled the machine backward out of the garage and turned it around in the alleyway before driving away, heading toward the Cathedral of St. Louis.

Father Francis spotted Jax in the midst of his congregation, sitting in his usual spot on the third pew back on the right. He wondered if Jack had stopped by to see him last night as he had suggested. He was sure he had, but he wanted to know how things had gone with them. He knew both Jax and Jack were sociable gentlemen, and he knew if Jax had time between sets or if Jack had stayed around until Jax was finished playing for the night, they would have gotten along greatly. He could not wait until mass was over and Jax could tell him of the night's events.

Once mass concluded and the parishioners were migrating toward the door, Father Francis greeted a few of them on his way over to Jax. Jax smiled as the Father came up to him. The older man wrapped his arms around the not so younger man, but younger nonetheless.

"Do you have time for tea, my son?" Father Francis asked, his hands braced on his shoulders.

Nodding, Jax smiled warmly. "Oui, Father. We have much to talk about!"

Father Francis smiled brightly. "Yes! Come! Come! I cannot wait!"

The priest made his way with Jax toward his chambers, greeting others in passing on their way. Father Francis felt like a schoolboy on Christmas morning. Shutting the doors, he turned to Jax, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Tea!"

Father Francis hurried toward the kitchenette in the corner of the room to prepare a pot of water. Filling the pot and placing it on the burner, turning back to Jax.

"So, did the mayor pay you a visit last night?"

Jax smiled, taking a seat Father Francis gestured to with his hand, and inhaling deeply. "He stayed and we talked most of the night. He didn't leave until after four A.M. But I have to ask, Father, have you grown into a sick sense of humor?"

Father Francis placed his hand on his chest, feigning pain. "Moi? Whatever do you mean?"

Jax laughed shortly, shaking his head. "As far as I can tell, he is my perfect man. I could love him, and I am sure you know this, and you send him to me anyway, even knowing who he is. Mayor. Married... Straight."

Father Francis reached forward, taking Jax's hand in his. "My dear boy, I did not send him to you to tease you. I would never do that to you. I sent him to you because I knew you two could find an affinity toward each other. Yes, he is the mayor. Yes, he is married, but as for being straight..."

Jax's eyes widened instantly. "You cannot be serious, Father!"

Father Francis squeezed his hand, nodding. "As a man of God, I should not be telling you this, but politicians are not as clean as they like everyone to believe, even if the world knows they always have their skeletons. Mayor Leblanc is a good man. He has never cheated on his wife, and he is the way every politician _claims_ to be. But I would like for each of you to be happy. He is not, and I have not seen you this happy since you were a boy, maybe not even then."

Jax could not believe what the priest, the man who had raised him from infancy, was suggesting. He had all but plainly said Jack could cheat on his wife, even being the mayor, and he was practically blessing their union. Jax loved his Father, but he never thought he'd hear these words from his mouth. Although, he was sure that he shouldn't be so surprised, considering the Father had been so understanding and accepting of Jax when he had come to him, telling him of his sexuality. Father Francis had always been this way with his adoptive son.

"What do I do, Father? How do I go about this?"

Father Francis shook his head. "That I cannot tell you, but all I can tell you is to follow your heart. Do not hold back."

* * *

Jack Leblanc turned over in bed, finding it empty beside him. Why he expected to see Jax there was beyond him aside from the vivid dreams he'd had all night. Opening his eyes, he was reminded of where he was, of where he had slept last night and why. Turning to look at the bedside clock, he groaned. The day was nearly half over. He was surprised no one had come in here to find him. Sighing, he sat up off the bed and found the towel he'd used last night draped over the back of a chair. Wrapping it around his body, he gathered his clothes and folded them up before picking up his shoes as well and heading out into the hallway.

The upstairs of the mayor's home was silent. He could easily get from the guest bedroom to his bedroom without being spotted. He'd already have questions about where he was last night to contend with, but they didn't need to include why he was coming out of the guest bedroom wrapped in only a towel. Best leave the sleeping arrangements between him and his wife.

He slipped into his bedroom to find his room empty. Quickly tossing his clothes in the hamper, he walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of pants and a simple button up shirt. No need to wear a stuffy suit all day today. Looking himself over in the mirror, he ran his hand down over the buttons he'd just fastened. Jax had been wearing something similar to this last night. Black pants. Black shirt. He could remember how the silver of the trim of the buttons shined up on stage. Closing his eyes, he realized he couldn't think about him today, not with his family around. He had to shift gears and be husband and father today, even if he didn't want to face his wife with everything that was between the two of them now.

Making his way down the stairs, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Must be lunch time. He followed the noise and came into the room at the back of the house. His wife sat with his children around the large dining table. When he walked into the room, they all looked up at him. Pauline was the only one who fell silent. The three children all continued to speak, shifting their conversation toward him.

"Are you feeling alright, Papa?"

"Mama said you weren't feeling well."

"Papa, are you feeling up to taking me to the park."

Jack smiled at his three children, looking over at his wife as he answered them. "Right as rain," he told them, wondering why she would lie to her children. He wasn't sick, not physically anyway. Sick to think that his wife would be so deceptive. Was her place at his side and in society that important to her?He had thought she loved him, but he wasn't too sure anymore. He turned back to Gavin, shaking his head. "We can go to the park. Just let me eat something first, my boy."

Gavin was always an easy child to please. Had Jack said he wasn't up to it, he probably would have asked his papa if he could play video games with him or even a game of battleship or even chess. He could tell his papa wasn't really sick, so he wouldn't have felt bad asking him to do any of that. Sometimes though, his papa was a busy man and he couldn't play with his son, and Gavin understood that as well. But Jack always made it up to his son, to all his children. He never let them feel neglected. If he wasn't able to do something at one point, he'd always do something extra special for them the next opportunity he got. His children were important to him, and he never wanted them to feel otherwise.

"I can have Georgia make you some breakfast," Pauline spoke from the far end of the table.

Shaking his head, Jack sat in his usual seat at the head of the table. "Not necessary. I'll have what everyone else is having."

"Georgia," Pauline called into the kitchen from where a small, round black woman came quickly through the swinging door.

"Yes'm?" She saw Jack seated at the table and smiled at him. "Afternoon, Mr. Jack."

He afforded her a soft smile. "Good afternoon, Georgia. Could you bring me a lunch plate as well?"

She nodded her head. "Of course, Mr. Jack. Right away."

Jack felt bad, but suddenly he was viewing his wife in several new lights. First off, keeping secrets from him. Second, lying to their children. And something he'd never seen before, how cruel she was to their staff. Slave days had been over long before either of them were born, this was the 21st century after all, 2013. Slavery had been abolished one hundred and fifty years ago, but to hear his wife speak to their staff, all of them of African descent, you'd think they were living in the Civil War era, or the years prior. He was sick to his stomach at the light he was now seeing his wife in.

The rest of their meal was carried out like any other meal, talking about the events of the day, things that were going on at school, just various family discussions. Jack did his best to keep his mind off his wife and off of Jax and on his children. They made it easy for him, asking him questions and telling him several things to keep him responding. He loved his children, and there was nothing he wouldn't do to make sure all three of them were always happy.

A few hours later, Jack and Gavin came back from the park and Jack told Gavin to head upstairs to get ready for bed. Jack had noticed Pauline standing in the parlor of the house, glass in hand, staring out the window into the garden. The lights were off in the parlor and the white sheer curtains were down, so he knew she wasn't actually looking out the window more so as just standing there. Sliding his hands in his pockets, he walked into the room.

"I didn't know you liked the dark so much."

She jumped, grasping her glass tighter when it almost slipped from her hand. Turning to face him, she placed a hand over her chest. "Jack, you startled me."

"My apologies. Lost in thought?"

Nodding, she walked over to the doors of the front porch, opening them. "Care to join me?"

_'Not really,'_ he thought to himself, following anyway.

Pauline sat at the tea table in the middle of the veranda. "Why didn't you come to bed last night when you got home?"

Sighing, Jack walked over to the parapet, leaning against it. This was not ideal for a conversation like this, but she supposed here they wouldn't argue, Jack though to himself. They had never fought in the ten years they'd been married, but he knew she knew he knew something was wrong between the two of them, and this was the most neutral of battlegrounds.

"How many drinks have you had tonight, Pauline?" He knew it wasn't polite to answer a question with a question, but this was not a polite conversation.

"Enough. I waited up for you."

"I was out with a friend."

Closing her eyes, she bowed her head. "I never thought you'd be like all the rest, Jack. I thought somehow you were different."

"All the rest, Pauline? Cheating husbands or dirty politicians?"

"Both," she simply said.

Shaking his head, and willing himself to stay calm, he walked over, crouching down beside her. "Look at me." She kept her eyes closed and he reached out, placing his hand on her knee, giving it a slight squeeze. "Look at me." She opened her eyes and looked down at him. "I am not a dirty politician. I have never done nothing that I should be ashamed of. And as for being a cheating husband, I have never even looked at another woman like that since the day we met."

So, he wasn't being completely honest with her right now. Yes, he hadn't ever looked at another woman, wanting them, but he didn't say anything about how much he wanted Jax. But having this conversation with her right now, he realized even if he were to cheat on her with Jax, he didn't want it to be about cheating on his wife. If he was going to be with Jax, he wanted it to be because they both wanted each other, maybe that they were even in love. He didn't want it to be because he was being lied to by his wife. He wanted it to be about him and Jax, not him and Pauline.

"Then why stay out until five in the morning?" she asked, tears threatening the barriers of her eyelids.

"I had gone to see Frannie last night. He suggested I go meet a friend of his. He owns a lounge/café and has his own band. Frannie thought I needed a breather."

"Why last night? Out of every other night? Why without telling me? Or even inviting me?"

"Because I needed a night away from you," he said quietly, standing from her side and walking over to the doorway, he turned back to face her once more. "I never thought you'd keep things from me, Pauline. I thought we had the perfect marriage," he shook his head, inhaling deeply, "but I guess people who think that are always smacked down hard with the truth in the end, aren't they?"

She felt like she had been smacked down by his words, but none of them hurt her as much as him saying _the end_. Standing, she walked over to him. "What do you mean by 'the end,' Jack?"

He gave her a forced smile. "Don't worry, mon chère. I'm not divorcing you. We don't need that kind of publicity." Leaning over, he gave her a soft peck on her cheek and turned around, walking back through the house to the garage through the kitchen and taking his phone out of his pocket as well as Jax's card to call him. He wanted to see him. He needed to get out of the house. He couldn't be anywhere near his wife right now. He didn't want to be. Besides, he needed to talk to Jax. Usually, he'd go to Frannie, but he'd never been to see the priest two nights in a row. Sliding into his car, he pulled out of the garage, heading toward La Révolutionnaire.


	5. Something Suddenly Has Begun

The mayor walked into La Révolutionnaire and looked around. There wasn't a band on stage right now. Music was playing through the overhead speakers. He couldn't see Jax anywhere and hadn't been able to reach him on his phone. He had left a message, saying he was coming over, but he hadn't called back or anything.

"Hey," he heard a semi-familiar voice come up beside him. "Same table as last night?"

Jack turned to see Candace and gave her a smile. He didn't want to feel jealous of what she and Jax had, even if he didn't know the true nature of it. Jack was a married man himself, and he had just met Jax, he couldn't expect him to be available.

"Jax isn't playing?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "No. He's in the kitchen. Would you like me to go get him?"

Jack looked around, shaking his head. "Would it be alright if I went back there with him?"

Candace did her best to keep her smile from growing, pursing her lips and nodding. "Of course, Mr. Mayor. Follow me."

He nodded and followed her back into the kitchen where he had spent hours talking to Jax last night. He saw Jax standing with is back to him, standing over the stove, cooking someone's order. They didn't serve many meals at night, but the kitchen was always open for anything on the menu. Jax was wearing a black T-shirt tucked into a tight pair of black jeans. Jack couldn't help but notice how tightly each of them conformed to his muscles, accentuating every line.

"You've got a special guest, Jax."

Jax turned, his eyes widening at the site before him. "Well, hi. Come in! Come in! Thank you, Candace."

She gave him a knowing nod and leaves the two of them alone. Jax wiped his hands on a towel tucked in the half apron he wore, tossing it on the island counter.

"It's good to see you. How was your day?"

Jack nodded, admiring the man standing in front of him. "It was good. I spent the day with my son at the park. I got home and things went south, but," he shrugged his shoulders, "at least I knew I could come here."

Jax nodded. "Of course. My door is always open. Did you want to talk? I can finish up this dish and we can go upstairs. It's a little more quiet up there."

Jack smiled slightly, nodding. "Yes, thank you."

"Yeah." Jax nodded, turning back to the stove and grabbing a plate from the cupboard beside it. "Candace can handle things down here while I'm with you."

Jack took at seat at the island, sighing heavily. "How long have you known Candace?"

"Oh, her father and I were in the police academy together. He and I aren't really friends anymore, but she's had issues as well in her life and her mother suggested she come see me, and her father didn't know about it. It furthered the distance between the two of them. She's like a daughter to me."

"So you two aren't..."

Jax turned to look at him as he let the livers slide out of the pan onto the plate, turning to face him. "Together?" Jax shook his head, laughing a little. "No, not at all."

Jack felt a weight lift off his shoulders, even if he didn't know how Jax was going to respond to what Jack may or may not be able to tell him. He smiled, nodding his head.

"I'll be right back and then we can head upstairs."

Jack nodded again and watched Jax leave the room. He was feeling quite nervous. He was a straight man. And if any man came to him telling him he was attracted to him, he'd probably flip out on them. He hoped that Jax was at least open to the idea. There was a time when Jack would have decked a man for coming onto him. He's never been a violent man, but homosexuality had always been a taboo subject with him and he'd actively spoken out about it when he was younger. Now, he regretted speaking those words.

Jax came back into the room a few moments later, smiling at him and untying his apron. "Would you like to join me upstairs?"

Jack felt a stir in his pants and shifted as he stood, nodding his head. He wanted to join him upstairs for more than talking, but he wasn't just going to jump into bed with him, even if Jax wanted him as well.

Jax let Jack ascend the stairs in front of him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him visit twice in as many nights, and after the conversation he had with Father Francis, he felt more at ease. Not with the mayor himself, because he had been extremely comfortable with him last night. He felt more at ease with the way he was feeling about the mayor. Jack, however, was nervous still.

Jax shut the door behind the two of them and Jack looked around the room. A small couch sat in front of the fireplace across from the bed. He was sure that was the safer of the two places to sit and talk. Walking toward it, he turned his head back toward his companion.

"Do you mind if we sit?"

Shaking his head, Jax followed the man's lead. "Of course not."

The two of them sat, facing each other. Jack felt like a schoolboy with his first crush. He knew he didn't know the man in front of him very well, but this felt like more than a crush. He knew it couldn't possibly be love, but if things went well, it could turn into love. The thought both excited and frightened the mayor. He wished he wasn't the mayor and that he wasn't married and that Jax was a woman. All of that would make this so much easier, but he knew all of it was impossible, especially the last. And he wasn't about to stop being mayor, not until he was voted out, anyway. As for his marriage... He had told Pauline they weren't getting divorced.

"You seem nervous," Jax spoke when Jack sat there in silence.

Letting go of a heavy sigh, "If you knew what I wanted to say and you would be too if you were me."

"Well," Jax countered, "if you were going to say what I hope you are going to say, I would understand."

Jack turned more toward him. "What are you hoping I am going to say?"

"That you're lowering the taxes for local businesses," he quipped, trying to help the mayor relax.

Jack laughed, a little more than he would have expected at a time like this. He was grateful for it. "Alright, just for you," he chuckled a little more.

Jax laughed, reaching over and taking the mayor's hand in his. "We're friends, Jack. You can tell me anything."

Jack looked down at the man's hand on his and felt his heart start to race. "What if that won't be true when I tell you what I've come to say?" He looked up at Jax, hoping against hope.

"Why don't you try going about it in a round about way? Don't charge headfirst. Tell me why the blessed Father suggested you come see me."

Jack sighed heavily, laying back against the couch. "My wife is lying to me. She's keeping things from me. And in just the short while since I found out, I've seen her in a completely different light than I ever have before and I don't like the woman I used to love more than anything."

"Oh..." Jax had been sure it had something to do with his wife, or he wouldn't have so readily stayed practically all night with him.

Jack quickly looked up at him. "But I don't want you to think what I want you to say is directly connected to that. I'd be lying if I said coming here wasn't because of that, but something has changed in me since last night, Jax, something I never thought was even possible. I don't even expect that you can accept it or that you could ..." He stopped abruptly. "I'm rambling. I'm sure if you've ever seen me on television or in public, you'll know I'm a collected person. I always know exactly what to say and I stay calm under pressure." He shook his head. "I'm anything but calm right now."

Jax was about to take a leap. Whether this was what Jack wanted or not, he was going to take a chance and break the ice between the two of them.

"Close your eyes," he suggested.

Jack furrowed his brow on him, turning his head slightly to one side. "Pardon?" He wasn't sure he heard him clearly.

"Close your eyes."

Jack, blinking, did as Jax suggested. Taking a deep breath, Jax leaned forward and kissed the mayor. It wasn't a short peck. These men were not schoolboys. Neither one of them needed to play any games. If he was going to let the mayor know how he was feeling, how he hoped he was feeling in return, this had to be a real kiss, slow and deliberate. Jack's eyes widened, but then, realizing how amazing it was, closed his eyes again and relaxed against the minstrel's lips. Jax smiled, deepening the kiss.

He parted his lips, letting his tongue slip out. He could tell he had shocked the man once more, but not as completely as the first time. Almost immediately, the mayor parted his lips and allowed the entrance of Jax's tongue. This wasn't any different than kissing a woman. Sure, there was the coarse facial hair of his beard and mustache against Jack's light stubble, but beyond that, he realized kissing was just kissing, whether it be with a man or a woman.

Forgetting himself and his hangups, Jack lifted his hand to the back of Jax's head, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. The two men's tongues brushed against the others, and Jack moaned into the other man's mouth. He wanted him. Help him, he wanted this man, but he wanted him to know that he didn't just want him because he was having difficulties with his wife. His marriage was over, but he wasn't going to divorce her. He would stay with her for their children. After he was no longer mayor and after their children were grown and out of the house, then things would be different, but as for right now, the two of them could have no more than hidden happiness... That's if Jax wanted that as well.

Pulling from the kiss, to breathe mostly, but Jack's head was racing. "I... uh..."

"Don't say that was a mistake."

Jack shook his head quickly. "It wasn't. Not at all. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since last night, Jax."

Jax's lips curled in a smile and he lifted his hand to run his fingers through the mayor's hair. "I haven't been able to stop thinking of you myself. I had no idea you were..."

Jack shook his head, but made sure to lessen the intensity. "I'm not. At least I had never wanted a man before I realized I wanted you."

That made Jax's heart swell. To hear that such a powerful man wanted him, that he wanted him when he wanted him so much in return. But he didn't just want to jump into this. There was so many things that needed to be clarified between the two of them. They understood both of them wanted the other, but that was all. This was a very risky venture they were both starting out on and they knew it. As much as either of them would like to jump in head first, they both knew they could not.

"I don't want to ask this," Jax started slowly, "but what about your wife? Your family?"

"I cannot leave her, not really. Not while my children are still young. But our marriage is over now. Not because of what we could have together. And I'm not getting ahead of myself. I know we have just met, but I do want... I don't know what I want with you, but I would like to find out. I will not leave my children. Gavin and Ev are my sister's children, but Pauline and I have been all they have had since she died. I would not take the family they know from them. Corynn is not mine, she is Pauline's, but I am the only father she's ever known. I love my children, Jax. I cannot leave because of them."

Jax nodded his head. "I understand. I do not know what I want with you either, but I'm willing to try. I have had to be discreet for as long as I can remember. You have no need to fear. I know politicians have their consorts, I know they have their affairs and I'm willing to be with you however we can. You're right. I know we have just met, but I have never felt for any man what I've felt for you. It's not just physical. I want something more from you. I can accept what we can have. I want to be with you anyway I can."

Jack smiled, lifting his hand to touch Jax's hand, his fingers barely brushing over it. "I am... nervous. I have never been with a man. I do not even know where to begin."

Covering Jack's hand with his own, Jax shook his head. "We do not have to rush things. I will help you along the way. Being with a man is no different than being with a woman, not sexually I mean. It will be different there, but I'm sure you know that already, not really, but you know. But the relationship between two men is no different between a man and a woman."

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

Nodding, Jax looked down at their intertwined hands. "I loved a woman once. When I was a teen. We were sexually active, but even then I was more turned on by my guy friends, wanting them more than I did her. I loved her, but I knew I could not be with her if I wanted to be with guys. It was not fair to her."

Jack smiled, giving his hand a squeeze, prompting Jax to look up at him. "I am glad you know the difference. I'd like to know what it's like to be with you, to … Would you mind taking it slowly."

Jax shook his head, smiling at him. "I want to be with you. I want to feel your muscles around me, but I am a patient man. We can take our time."

Leaning closer, Jack brushed his lips across Jax's. "Mercí, Jax. Mercí."

"Avec plaisir, Jack. Avec plaisir infiniment," Jax murmured against the mayor's lips, pushing him back against the back of the couch, kissing him even deeper and moving his body to lay against his. They may not make love tonight, but Jax would do his best to help the man who would be his and his alone to feel more comfortable with what they would do in time.


	6. Heart Full of Love

A date. Jack was going out on a date. He hadn't been out on a date since before he and Pauline got married. Sure, they'd been on their dates since then, but it's different to be going out with someone you're not married to. Jack was taking Jax out to his favorite place in the French Quarter. Arnaud's. They had reservations for the Jazz Bistro. He'd rather take him to eat in the Main Dining Room, but that was more so for romantic occasions, and even though they were on a date, he didn't want it to look like that. For public purposes, they were only acquaintances eating together. Both of them wanted more, but they knew what they could have and couldn't.

Jack said good night to his children before heading out to the garage to his car. He was anxious, nervous. He had no expectations about the night. He didn't even know if he was ready to really do more than have dinner with Jax and spend some time alone back at his loft, but he was still nervous. Starting the engine, he pulled out of the garage and headed toward La Révolutionnaire. The closer he got, the more excited he got. By the time he parked in the alley way in front of Jax's garage, he was practically humming.

Walking in the back door, he headed up the stairs to the side of the stage to Jax's bedroom. Jax had told him to come up when he got there. Knocking on the door at the top of the stairs, he waited for Jax to answer. Inside the room, Jax's head turned toward the door quickly, inhaling deeply. He had been looking forward to this all night. Usually, on a Saturday night, he'd be playing downstairs, but tonight, he'd be going out with his boyfriend. Boyfriend. He'd never really had a boyfriend. He'd had several guys he'd hang out with or do other things with, but none of them were really his boyfriend. Jack Leblanc was his first, and that alone excited him.

Looking back in the mirror, he called out to Jack, "Be right there." He pulled at his jacket, smoothing it down before turning and walking over to the door. Clearing his throat, he hid his huge smile, replacing it with a more serene counter and opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Jack greeted in return, stepping forward and wrapping his arm around Jax waist, pulling him closer to kiss his lips fully.

Jax gripped at Jack's arms, kissing him back with as much passion. The kiss slowly ended and Jack rested his forehead against Jax's.

"I've missed you," he whispered softly.

Jax smiled, letting his hands softly slide over his back. "I missed you."

As much as Jack wanted to stay and be close to Jax, he knew they needed to be going. "We have reservations, chanteur de mon coeur."

Jax smiled at the nickname Jack had minted for him and him alone. Sometimes he interchanged heart for soul, but either way, Jax was the only one who sang to him, to his heart, to his soul. He even liked it when he called him just mon chanteur. He was his, and his alone. And because of that, Jax felt as though he was only singing for him, even when he wasn't around.

"Where are we going, ma moitié?"

Jack's heart beat wildly whenever Jax called him that, his other half. All these years he had thought Pauline was his, but he had never felt as complete with her as he does in just the short time he's known Jax. He truly was his other half, and he loved that Jax thought so in return.

"Arnaud's. My favorite. I thought it best if we ate in the bistro as opposed to the dining room, considering..."

Jax nodded his head. Jack didn't need to explain anything to him, but Jax didn't mind, not in the least. "Shall we then?"

Jack nodded, turning and heading down the stairs in front of Jax. Jax had already told Candace he was going out for the night, so he didn't bother to say anything before leaving through the side entrance into the alley. No one would be watching them in the alley way, so Jack took the opportunity to do the chivalrous thing and open Jax's door for him. Jax let his hand brush against Jack's holding the door as he slid inside.

"Merci."

"Pas de quoi," Jack smiled, shutting the door once Jax was inside. Jack ran around and got in the driver's seat, pulling his seat belt on. "Excited?"

Jax smiled, nodding his head. "Oh ouais!" He gave a little chuckle.

They both were excited to be doing this. Jax had never been out on a real date, not since his girlfriend in high school, and what dating do teenagers really do anyway? Movie and making out... Jax trailed off on that for a moment. He wouldn't mind doing that with Jack, but that was something they'd have to do here at the loft. They unfortunately couldn't go out and do that. Pushing that out of his mind, he focused back on being able to go out with him at all.

Jack was buzzing for a menagerie of reasons. First date in years. First date with Jax. Just to be able to go out with Jax at all. It was under the guise of a guys' night out, but he did not mind. Just to be able to go out with Jax was all he needed. He was falling in love with Jax, and even in the short time they had known each other, he knew he was hopelessly and helplessly in love. He couldn't ask Jax to feel the same way, and they had both promised they wouldn't push the relationship, but he wanted to tell him, sooner rather than later.

Jack parked and allowed Jax to get his own door. He wanted to take his hand, hold it like they did while they were in his loft, out on his balcony or even on the roof. That was their private space. They could be as open about their relationship as they wanted without anyone seeing them. No one came upstairs, no one but Candace, and she knew about the two of them. No one else in the world knew about the two of them and that's how it needed to be. They enjoyed the anonymity. It was theirs, and no one in the world could taint it.

The two of them walked into the restaurant, and Jack greeted the hostess. She smiled up at him, hugging the menus she held agaisnt her breasts. Arnaud's was one of the mayor's favorite places to dine in the French Quarter, and he knew everyone who worked their by name.

"Bonsoir, Gina."

"Monsieur Mayor. Welcome! Reservations for two, correct?"

Jack nodded.

"We had a cancellation in the Bacchus Room if you would like to dine in there?"

Jack smiled, nodding profoundly. "Oui, ce serait merveilleux! Merci!"

Gina smiled more, stepping out from the hostess' stand. "Follow me."

She led them up to the room and some serving assistants were already clearing out the extra place seatings. Leaving two on the table for eight for them. It was an open dining area between the main dining room and the bistro so it was private enough for the two of them to talk more openly but yet open enough so it wasn't suspicious.

"Would you like the Merlot this evening, Monsieur Mayor?"

Jack looked at Jax as one of the serving assistant's placed his napkin on his lap. "No, merci, Gina. Could we have two virgin Contessa's?"

Gina nodded, "Absulement, tout de suite!"

Gina left the gentlemen alone and Jack reached for his menu, looking back at Jax. "This is my favorite room. I'm glad it became available for us."

Jax looked around the rectangular room. The two longer walls consisted of mirrors that extended from the ceiling to the height of the table, with art hanging on both walls with sconces to light them. On the wall opposite the entryway hung a painting of the Greek God of wine Bacchus, the perfect finishing piece for the purple hued room. Jax understood why he liked it.

"It is very beautiful. I especially like the mirrors."

Jack smiled. "I like the mirrors myself."

Jax picked up his menu and they both looked over the options. Jack didn't really need to look, he came here so often, but it was more out of habit.

"What do you like here?"

Jack smiled again, looking over at Jax. He loved that he could share this place with him. "I'm not sure if there's anything on the menu I don't like. I love filet mignon. They have two really good options here. The uh," he looked down at the menu, reading it for him, "Filet Mignon au Poivre. Seared pepper-studded center-cut filet with classic French Brandy Cream Sauce. Then there's also a," he read down the menu some more, "Filet Mignon Charlemond. Grilled center-cut filet in a rich Mushroom Sauce topped with Béarnaise Sauce. The Veal Tournedos Chantal is also good."

"Mmmm, all three of those sound good. What are you getting?"

Jack thought about it for a minute. "Ummm, I don't know. Maybe some fish. The Pompano Duarte."

"That sounds good too." Jax looked over the menu and then suggested, "What if you get that and I'll get the Charlemond and we can share."

Jack turned hes head down hiding the blush on his cheek when Jax winked at him. "I like that."

Jax smiled mischievously. "Good. What else are we getting?"

"I was thinking we could get an order of Alligator Sausage and some," Jack looked up at him, a gleam in his eyes, "Oysters Rockefeller."

Jax couldn't help but shift in his seat slightly, trying his best to stifle a moan. "Oh, ouais..." He swallowed, inhaling deeply. "I like that."

Jack smiled and looked back down at the menu. "Would you like a salad or soup as well?"

"Soup is good," Jax said, looking down at the menu. "Do you like the gumbo?"

"It's my favorite."

Jax looked up. "Is it as good as mine?"

Jack shook his head, smiling at him. "Not even close."

A waiter walked into the room with their drinks. Setting each of them down on the table in front of the gentlemen, he greeted them. "Bonsoir, Monsieur Mayor. Who's your guest?"

Jack wanted to shout it out to the world, this is the man I love, the song my heart sings, but he couldn't and wouldn't. "This is my good friend Jax. He owns the jazz joint La Révolutionnaire."

"Very nice to meet you, Jax. My name is Robert, I will be your waiter tonight. What would you like to start out with tonight?"

Jax nodded his head to Jack. "I'll let Monsieur Leblanc order."

Robert nodded, turning to Jack. The entire Arnaud staff knew the mayor would order his entire meal, including desert at the beginning of the meal and were used to that. They were also good enough not to need to write down his menu.

"What would you like to night, Monsieur Mayor?"

Jack didn't even read the menu as he told the younger gentleman what they wanted. "We'll start with the Alligator Sausage and Oysters Rockefeller. Then we'd like some gumbo, one chicken and andouille and the other seafood. For our main dishes, Jax will have the Filet Mignon Charlemond. I will have the Pompano Duarte. Some Souflé Potatoes and Wild Mushrooms for each of us would be great."

"Would you like any dessert tonight?"

Jax shook his head, answering for both of them. "Not tonight, merci."

Robert looked over at Jax and nodded, taking the menus from them. "Very well. I will get your meals started. Tout de suite."

Once they were left alone again, Jack leaned closer to Jax. "You don't want dessert?"

Jax caught the gleam in his eyes. "Not here. What I have in mind isn't public appropriate."

Jack almost choked on a breath. "I thought as much." He took a deep breath, looking directly into Jax's eyes. "I want tonight to be special, Jax."

"It already is." He gave him a comforting, reassuring smile.

"I know," Jack nodded, doing his best to control his emotions. "I wish I could hold your hand right now."

Jax nodded, whispering, "Pretend."

Jack looked down at Jack's hand and back up into his eyes. "I love you, Jax. More than I thought I could ever love anyone."

"You are a very loving man, Jack. You have the capacity to love anyone."

"No, Jax. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you."

Jax knew that's what the mayor had meant, but he didn't want to let his emotions get away from him. "I love you, Jack. I've loved you since the night you first walked into La Révolutionnaire. I've hoped you'd feel the same since that night too. I hoped you did, but I couldn't ruin it and tell you."

"I wish you would have," Jack whispered.

"So do I," Jax whispered in return.

"So, about dessert tonight..."

Jax smirked. "Clothing is optional."


	7. Did Not Live Until Today

Jack finished signing the credit card slip and turned to Jax. "Want to get out of here?"

Jax nodded and Jack stood, used to stepping over and pulling Pauline's seat out, but stopping himself. He'd do the same for Jax in a heartbeat, but he knew that would be too intimate of a gesture. Alright, so if he were any other woman, even other than his wife, it would have been an ok gesture, but a man pulling out another man's chair went against the social norms... unless you're a gay man, and despite their love for each other, or rather because they loved each other, Jack couldn't and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what they had, even if he wanted to do those type of things with him and for him.

He had wanted to hold his hand through dinner, share his food off the same fork or spoon, so many things he had wanted to do, but he had held back because he loved him. Jax had done the same. He kept finding himself staring at Jack with his loving eyes. There were more than a few times that he had found himself undressing the mayor with his eyes. He didn't know if it was the idea of the clothing optional dessert or the arousal-inducing hors d'vours they were sharing. Whatever it was, he was looking forward to tonight. It wasn't as though they were planning on making love tonight, but it was a very likely prospect.

The two of them thanked the restaurant staff and headed out to Jack's car parking on the curb down the block. They each slid in the opposite sides of the car and pulled their belts on and Jack looked over at Jax as he started the engine.

"God, I wish I could kiss you."

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Jax slid his hand over and took Jack's hand in his. "There will be plenty of time for that back at my place." He gave his hand a gentle squeeze, smiling for him.

Taking a deep breath, Jack nodded and squeezed his hand and turned his attention to his driving. The sooner they got out of there, the sooner he could have the amazing man sitting beside him in his arms. They didn't talk on the way to La Révolutionnaire. They didn't need to. They held hands between the two seats quietly and occasionally looked at the other to smile or look the other over longingly. Nothing they could say would say as much as their glances did.

Jack parked the car in the alley behind the joint and turned off the engine. Jax had his seatbelt off in an instant and leaned over toward Jack, pressing his lips to his passionately. He knew Jack had wanted that as much as he had all night since they had left this very spot a few hours earlier. Pulling back slowly, he smiled at him.

"Dessert, Monsieur Mayor?"

Inhaling, Jack nodded slowly. "Ouais..."

Jax smiled and opened his own door, jumping out and shutting the door. He walked around the car to meet Jack, taking his hand in the darkness and walking with him in through the side entrance. Once inside, their hands released and Jax led him through the darkened lounge toward the kitchen. The door was a swinging door, but it had a lock on it. Once in the room, he turned around and locked the door to give them some privacy.

Unable to stay away from each other any longer, they fell into each others arms, kissing each other deeply. Jax pushed Jack against the wall, pressing his body against the slightly taller man's frame. Jack groaned deeply into Jax's mouth, pulling him tighter against him. His leg slid around Jax's calf and rubbed at it as their tongues tangoed sensually. They had wanted this and more all night, and now that they were finally alone and didn't need to hold back any longer. Well, neither of them were about to make love down here, especially with dozens of people in the lounge.

Jax let his lips trail down Jack's chin and to his neck, back toward his ear. "I love you, Jack. I want to show you how much tonight. Tell me you can stay the night."

Jack was grateful to have Jax's body pressed against his, keeping him standing. He wanted to spend the night, but it was something they had to seriously think about. He didn't need the negative publicity that would revolve around the mayor staying out all night. He was a family man. It was a big part of his political platform. If he were to stay out all night, rumors would start circulating. Even if they didn't speculate about his sexuality for staying out with the owner of La Révolutionnaire, they'd still start asking questions about the stability of his marriage, and even though his marriage was technically over, to the rest of the world, they were still happy as ever. But he had already spent many late nights, coming home in the early hours of the morning anyway. He could set an alarm and wake up early enough to be home before daylight hours. He wanted this. He'd do what it takes to have it with him.

"I will stay."

Jax pulled back to look into Jack's eyes. "I love you, ma moitié."

Jack lifted his hand, running it through the length of Jax's hair. "I love you, mon chanteur."

Jax leaned forward again, only softly brushing his lips across Jack's before pulling back slowly. "Dessert?"

Jack nodded and took his hand as Jax led him over to the island. Jax pulled out the barstool for him.

"Have a seat. I'll finish it up and we'll take it upstairs."

Jax had prepared their dessert earlier in the day, knowing he wanted to make dessert since Jack was insisting he take him out tonight. Usually Jax would cook for both of them when Jack came over, but tonight, Jack wanted to go out on a real date so they did, as real as they could anyway.

"What did you make?"

Jax winked at him, letting his hand slide down over Jack's thigh as he walked away from him, over to the fridge. "Your favorite."

Jack couldn't remember ever telling him what his favorite dessert dish was, but as soon as Jax pulled it from the fridge, he smiled. "That's not even on your menu."

Jax sat the chocolate cheesecake on the counter in front of him. He had made a strawberry glaze and poured some in the middle before swirling strings of it out toward the edge of the cake and making streams sporadically down the sides to a ring of it on the bottom of the cake on the plate. He had place some fresh strawberries on top in the middle, and circled the cake on the plate as well. It was a culinary work of art.

"No, I made it special for you, ma moitié."

Jack smiled softly at the man across the counter from him. "I love you, Jax. I really do."

Jax lifted his eyebrows, smirking at him and turning to get some dishes to take upstairs with them. "Would you like something to drink? I have a nice red if you'd like it?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not going to drink without you, Jax."

Jax sat the plates and forks on the counter, staring across the counter at the mayor. "I'm ok." He laughed briefly. "I'm around alcohol all the time, Jack. You drinking will not bother me."

"I know," Jack smiled. "I don't need to."

Jax smiled, pulling a cake spatula from a drawer and placing all the items he'd collected on a tray and covering it. "Shall we, Mr. Mayor?"

Jack smiled, nodding and standing up from the bar stool. "Let me get the door, mon coeur."

"Merci, baby."

Jack opened the door and let Jax walk out ahead of him, leading the way to the stairs. No one was paying attention to them, paying attention to the band playing on the stage. The lead singer did a lot of Aaron Neville covers and sounded almost unmistakably like the seventy-two-year-old soul crooner. The two heading up the stairs were the only ones in the room not completely caught up in the live music. The men leaving had something far more intimate in mind.

Jack opened the door at the top of the stairs for Jax and walked in behind him, shutting and locking the door behind him. Jax walked over and sat the tray down on the coffee table between the couch and the fireplace. Jack walked over and slipped off his jacket, laying it across the back of the couch and taking a seat.

"I can't wait to taste that. It looks soo good."

Jax looked up at Jack, clearing his throat. He knew Jack was talking about the cheesecake, but the sultry tone in his voice made his cock lurch in his pants. Swallowing, he slid a piece on the plate and handed it to Jack with a fork.

"Wait no longer."

Jack slid forward, taking the plate from him and picking up the fork. He waited for Jax to slice himself a piece and sit beside him.

"Go ahead," Jax prompted.

"Yes, sir."

Jack chuckled slightly and cut a piece of the cake with some strawberry on it and brought the bite to his mouth. Closing his eyes, his tongue exploded with the taste of the tastes culminating in his mouth. He savored it, his closed mouth muffling a moan of bliss. Swallowing, he licked his lips and opened his eyes.

"Étonnant."

Jax had watched him enjoy the single bite, knowing it was his recipe, his food that had brought him so much pleasure. "Est-il bon?"

"Oui! Oh, oui!"

Jax then took a bite of his. It was good. He knew Jack loved it. "My turn."

Jack looked over at him, turning his head slightly toward him. Jax smiled, cutting a bite along with a strawberry and lots of glaze, scooping it onto his fork.

"Open up."

Jack swallowed, doing as Jax requested. Jax lifted his fork to Jack's lips and slid the fork into his mouth. Jack closed his mouth down around the fork and he could feel Jack's warm breath on his hand. _Jesus_, he thought to himself, _I want you so badly_. Jack made another moan with the cheesecake in his mouth and Jax put the fork and plate down on the table, leaning forward licking a bit of strawberry from Jack's lip.

Jack opened his eyes. "Mmmm, c'est bon..." He licked his own lips and placed his cheesecake down as well, moving closer to him. "I want you, Jax."

Inhaling deeply, Jax closed the distance between the two of them and kissed him deeply. Jack wrapped his arms around Jax, sliding one hand up through the hair at the back of his head.

"Jax," he murmured against his lips.

"Shhh," Jax whispered, pulling back slowly and taking his hand, standing slowly. "Let me lead you."

Jack nodded his head and Jax walked with him over to his bed, stopping in front of it. Jax let his hand unlink with Jack's and let his hand softly trail up his forearm, doing the same with the other as well. Jack's eyes closed softly, letting his body relax as much as he possibly could. He wasn't nervous, not in a bad way. He was anxious because this was something new, and up until a few weeks ago, he was completely against homosexuality. But he was in love with Jax now and the thoughts he used to have about men laying with men were no longer true. He was about to lay down to bed with this man and he had never wanted anything more in his entire life... even if he was a little anxious about it.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, ma moitié? We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

Jack felt his cheeks flush with the crimson color. They had already made out several times. Shirts off. Pants off. In nothing but their under clothes. Touching. Caressing. Kissing. Even grinding. Yes, they would be completely naked with this time, but the thing that Jack couldn't stop fixating on was penetration. He wasn't sure if he'd be behind Jax or if Jax would be behind him. He wasn't sure if he was ready to have anything shoved up his ass. He had been getting an annual prostate exam for a few years now, but this was different. That was ... procedural. This... This was the most intimate and erotic thing Jack had ever done.

"I am ready. I trust you and I know you'll guide me."

"Let me help you relax," Jax spoke silently, stepping around to stand behind Jack. He let his hands slide firmly up the muscles of his firm back over his black dress shirt. They came to a stop at his shoulders and started to massage them. Stepping closer to the slightly taller man, Jax leaned up to press his lips to the side of Jack's neck just above the collar.

Jack closed his eyes. Help him, he loved the feel of Jax's lips. On his lips. On his neck. He especially loved his mouth on his chest. The thought of it sent a wave of excitement through his stomach causing his dick to lurch up against his slacks. "Jax..."

Jax smiled, bringing his hands around to pull at the knot in his tie. He stepped up against Jack's back, letting his length mold to the mayor's. Jack closed his eyes and Jax began undoing the buttons on Jack's shirt. Jack let out a shaky breath.

"You don't have to go so slowly."

Jax kissed the side of his neck again, letting his tongue glide over the firmness there. "I want to," he almost growled beneath Jack's ear. "I want to take my time with you, baby."

Jack smiled, lifting his hands to softly caress Jax's forearms as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. Jax pulled the material back and tossed it and the tie aside. Coming around in front of Jack, Jax placed his hands on the taut six-pack at his stomach. Jack slightly shivered. Jax moved his hands slowly up Jack's tight, muscular chest, praising his sculpted beauty. Jax's hand slid up and over his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Jax pulled Jack down into a passionate kiss.

Jack wrapped his arms around Jax, pulling him against his body. They could each feel the others arousal pressing through their pants. They were both turned on, anxious and wanting what was about to happen between the two of them. Jack slid his arms up over Jax's shoulders and pulled his arms down so he could pull off his jacket. Tossing it aside, he pulled at Jax's tie. Bring his own hands down around, Jax started to help Jack unbutton his shirt. Their lips continued to their passionate embrace as they worked on Jax's shirt.

Jack tossed the shirt aside as well and wrapped his strong arms around Jax, pulling him tighlty against him. The two groaned into each other's mouths, kissing more and more passionately. Pulling him closer to the bed, Jax pulled him to fall to the bed with him, Jack landing on top of him. Jack lifted his head to look down at Jax, running his fingers through his hair.

"I love you, mon coeur."

"I love you," Jax grunted, sliding his hands down Jack's tight back and over his ass, pulling him harder onto him.

"Jax..." Jack groaned, lowering his head to kiss Jax again.

Jax slid his hands over Jack's sides, his fingers leaving a trail of heat just above the band of Jack's pants. Slipping his hands between the two of them, Jax began to unbuckle Jack's belt. With the belt undone, he started to work on the pants. He was eager, he knew he was, but he was going to do his best to slow things down for Jack. This was his first time, and this was Jax's first time being in love. It was special and shouldn't be rushed into.

Jack helped Jax udno his pants and pulled them off and out of the way. Looking down at Jax, Jack started to help him with his pants. He pulled them off as well and looked up into Jax's eyes as he placed his hand over his erection through his boxers. Jax groaned, lifting his hips to Jack's caress.

"Jack..."

His encouragment helped Jack continue boldly. Jack pulled Jax's boxers from his waist and own over his legs. Jack dropped them off the bed without taking his eyes off Jax.

"I want to... I want to try something," Jack said, feeling a little trepidatious. "But I'm afraid."

Jax lifted a hand, running his fingers through the mayor's hair. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I will help you. And if you still can't do it, it's ok. You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Jack nodded, licking his lips. "I've never done this before."

"Really?" Jax teased, the gleam glowing brighter in his eyes. "Would you like me to show you how it's done?"

Jack groaned, shifting his hips slightly only to make his erection press more against Jax's thigh. "No... I mean, yes, I'd like you to, but... I also want to... I just want to..."

"Just do it," Jax suggested. He didn't have to say the words out loud. Jax could tell having to say it out loud was a little too much for him right now, but if he was thinking he wanted to do it, Jax knew he could, nerves aside.

Nodding, Jack licked his lips again, turning his gaze down to look at Jax's shaft standing high above the clean shaven base. His massive balls laid there between his legs and Jack found his mouth watering to pay attention to them as well. The desire urged him to lift his hand and grip the shaft. Swallowing, he leaned over and slid his lips over the top. He kept his eyes open. He wanted to see what he was doing. He wanted to see what he was doing to Jax. He wanted to watch his face as he attempted to please him.

And he was doing more than attempting. He was making Jax feel very good. Jax closed his eyes, trying his best not too, but lifting his hips off the bed up more to Jack's mouth.

"Jack! Oh, yes, Jack!"

Jack smiled, sliding his mouth slowly down more over the hard rod in his mouth. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but this was better than pussy. His dick grew even more in his boxer briefs. He wanted to know what it would feel like to be inside him. In his mouth. In his ass. Fuck, he wanted it now, but he wanted to continue this. He could see how good it was making Jax feel, and he didn't want to stop.

He slowly cupped Jax's balls in his hand, sliding two fingers behind the sack and massaging at the space there. Jax practically jumped off the bed with joy. He was sure he was going to blow his load before this even began, but he didn't want to. Not yet. He wanted to enjoy this as long as possible. It'd been forever since he'd been with anyone, but he knew it had never felt this good, even if it had just started.

Seeing what he was doing to his lover, Jack pulled his mouth slowly up the thick staff, moaning slightly. Jax laced his hand down through Jack's hair and Jack started to move up and down on his shaft a little faster. Never in a million years did Jack think he would go down on a man, let alone enjoy it, but there was nothing in the world ever like this before.

Jax grabbed onto Jack's head more. "Stop! Oh, fuck, stop!"

Pulling back, Jack looked up at Jax, almost afraid. "Did I... Did I do something wrong?"

Jax gripped Jack by his shoulders, pulling him up closer to him. "No, never!" He kissed him deeply before murmuring against his lips. "It's too good. Way too good."

Jack smiled into their kiss and wrapped his arms around Jax's body. "I want you, Jax. I want to feel you inside me."

Jax groaned, nodding his head slowly. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Jack licked his lips. "I have to feel you."

Jax turned his lover so he was laying on his back. "You do know it is going to hurt, ma moitié? I don't want to hurt you, but..."

"Shhh," Jack said, lifting his hand and pressing his finger to Jax's lips. "I know. I understand. Please, Jax. I want you so much."

Nodding, Jax reached over to his bedside nightstand, pulling open a drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube. Pouring some on his hand, he dropped the bottle on the bed and stroked his dick with it. After lubing up his dick, he spread the mayor's legs and ran his hand over the tiny pucker of his asshole to lube it up. He slid two fingers inside the whole. Jack was tight and Jax felt his dick lurch, growing even harder. Jack groaned, lifting his hips involuntarily at the insertion.

"Yes, Jax! Let me feel you!"

Taking his cock back in his hand, he stroked it a few more times before rubbing it across the opening of Jack's ass. He knew he had to be gentle, but he wanted to just dive right in. Holding back as much as he could, he pushed the head slowly in through the sphincter. "Oh, fuck me swinging!" He'd never felt an ass so tight in his life. It was amazing. It was perfect, and he was only tip in.

"More, Jax, please." Jack's plea came out in a low grunt, slightly pained, but full of want and desire.

Pushing even more in, slowly, oh so slowly, Jax held onto Jack's hips, pulling himself in. "Jack! Oh, fucking Jesus, yes, Jack!"

To hear Jax call out his name like that, with so much pleasure, low and guttural, made the pain all but disappear. He felt amazing, even if he felt his ass tearing at Jax's probing. "More, Jax, Please!"

Swallowing, Jax pushed in all the way, feeling Jack's ass muscles convulse around him, tighten and release and tighten some more. Jesus, he was sure he'd never felt so good in his entire life. He knew Jack was in pain, but he wasn't going to deny him what he wanted, and he was taking it easy on him. But as it became a little easier to move in him, Jax was sure the cries were out of pleasure and not pain and began to move a little faster. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against his lover beneath him.

Jack felt his own release coming, building up as his dick was stroked by the movement of the men's stomachs moving against the others. "Sweet Jesus," Jack cried out against Jax's lips as he felt his hot cum shoot between the two of them, coating each of them in its stickiness.

Jax didn't need much else. He came, hard within Jack, kissing Jack even more, letting Jack take his moaning into his mouth. Jack held him against him, never knowing a feeling like this could ever exist. He smiled, happier than he'd ever been. Jax pulled back, looking down at Jack, a perfectly happy smile on his satiated face.

"I love you, Jax. Forever."

Jax let his lips brush softly across the lips of his _moitié_. "I love you," he murmured there, not wanting to move, even though he knew he'd have to sooner rather than later. All he wanted for now was to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He was happy and he just wanted to enjoy this for a little longer before he pulled out of Jack's ass. It was perfect and he felt like he was finally home.


End file.
